Warming up
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: It's a cold night, and Fíli and Kíli share body heat with Bilbo. But it doesn't stay at warming each other up. Fíli/Kíli/Bilbo smut.


**This can be seen as a continuation on the snow fic I wrote earlier, but you don't need to read that in order to get this.**

Fíli and Kíli had hold true to their promise, they each had made a tiny braid in Bilbo's unwilling hair, sacrificing two of Fíli's spare clips to make sure that the braids would stay.

With dinner everyone seemed semi-cleaned up again, Oín had managed to get Nori's hair as poofy as before the snow fight, but it wasn't as neat as earlier, and Ori and Dwalin were still inseparable, and Fíli and Kíli were sticking closer to Bilbo than usual, though the others weren't noticing it.

After Bombur's lovely supper, the shivering dwarves retired to their bedrolls, brothers and cousins huddling together, except for two shivering young dwarves. Thorin had kicked his nephews out when they got too cuddly, leaving the two scolding at their uncle, trying to find a warm body to use as hearth.

Lucky for them, their favored hobbit was bundled up in his thin covers, trying to get some heat out of his tiny bedroll. The two young dwarves shared a mischievous glance, sliding next to the little creature, wrapping their arms around Bilbo.

The hobbit struggled when he felt two pairs of arms encircling him, but relaxed as soon as he saw familiar black and golden tresses, secretly relieved that he had found a source of warmth, two sources rather. When Bilbo was about to let his eyes droop and give in to sleep, he heard Kíli's sleepy voice, sounding hoarse.

"You're still wearing our braids, Bilbo. Does that mean you like 'em?"

Bilbo knew the importance of braids for dwarves, so he answered truly, like he actually always would.

"Yes, yes I do. And they remind me of you, both of you."

"So, you like to be reminded of us then, master burglar?" Bilbo could not see Kíli's face, for he was facing Fíli's smiling face, but he could swear that the youngest dwarf was grinning madly.

In one short moment, Bilbo found himself sprawled on his back, the two brothers looming over him, their long hair falling like a curtain around them. And in a moment of courage, he still didn't know where he got it so suddenly, Bilbo grabbed Fíli's mustache braids, pulling the oldest one down for a heated kiss, it wasn't very elegant, all teeth and tongue, but it was still the best kiss Bilbo had ever gotten. While the oldest one was occupying himself with the hobbit's mouth, the youngest brother slid his tongue over the small one's neck, nipping at the skin every now and then.

When Fíli made a move to undo the buttons on Bilbo's shirt, while keeping his mouth connected to Bilbo's, the hobbit squirmed, trying to untangle himself.

"No, no. Don't." The hobbit muttered, trying to look stern at the two crestfallen faces in front of him.

"Everybody can see us here, you should at least have the decency to stay out of public eye at moments like these." Bilbo whispered, not wanting the brothers to get the wrong idea.

Lucky for Bilbo, his second statement had lifted their spirits, and soon he found himself lifted up by the black-haired dwarf, with his golden-haired brother on his heels. A little outside the camp, near the very clearing they had the snow fight earlier, Fíli discarded one of his furs, placing it on the snow, before falling down on it, dragging his brother and the hobbit along with him.

The dwarves were quick and nimble in their actions, Bilbo's shirt buttons were quickly undone, and the very lightly tanned skin peeked from underneath. While Fíli was now occupying himself with marking Bilbo's torso, Kíli had arrived at his breeches, ripping the suspenders gently away, then shoved the breeches to Bilbo's ankles, then discarded them in the snow, his dark eyes admiring the sight in front of him.

Bilbo felt the cool air hit his bottoms, lifting his head to see what the youngest what doing, but before he could form a question, he threw his head back, an audible moan slipping from his lips. Speaking of lips, Kíli's were now tightly locked around Bilbo's member, taking more and more in, until the hobbit's entire length was up in Kíli's throat, and then he began to suck, and lick, and do all kinds of inappropriate things that Bilbo could not bring himself to care about, because it felt _so damn good_.

Before Bilbo could even utter a warning, he came, came in hot spurts of dazzling white straight down Kíli throat, who swallowed it all. The youngest dwarf came back up again, pressing his mouth sloppily on Bilbo's, his tongue caressing the hobbit's.

The feline-like dwarf apparently felt left out, because he all but ripped Kíli away from Bilbo, before pouncing on his brother, leaving Bilbo whimpering at the erotic sight in front of him.

The brothers' moves were practiced and smooth, managed to get rid of the other's furs and clothes in a matter of seconds without ripping any of the aforementioned. Bilbo watched enthralled as he watched Fíli's hand travel down his brother's toned stomach, until they found the pink, twitching hole that Fíli knew only too well. The hobbit's eyes widened as he watched two of Fíli's fingers slip into the tight heat, unable to tear his gaze away.

"Brother, you can have me. But I will have him." The youngest dwarf knew his brother too well, knew what he preferred, but he also knew that he would claim the Halfling as his tonight, and he knew his brother would claim him, as he had down countless times earlier.

Kíli rolled over, so he was placed between Bilbo's legs, his brother's fingers not leaving him as he eyed Bilbo's pink hole, coating his fingers in sweet smelling oil that Bilbo's didn't even notice until now, slowly Kíli pressed a single digit in, relishing in the feeling of Bilbo's insides clamping down on him, Bilbo groaned, not used to the feeling at all, like Kíli was.

It wasn't long before Kíli added another fingers, curling and scissoring, until he found that one spot that would make Bilbo cry out… And, found it. Bilbo's hoarse moan was probably heard all the way back at camp, and the ravenette grinned as he pressed against that spot again.

Both Fíli and Kíli were more than painfully hard, and thanks to Kíli's ministrations, Bilbo was hard as well. Kíli slid higher up, his body pressing against Bilbo's, without smothering the little hobbit, his member pressing softly against the hole, without actually penetrating yet. Fíli was lining up behind Kíli, and as Fíli shoved in, Kíli shoved in as well, hitting Bilbo's sweet spot on instant, causing Bilbo to cry out.

Kíli pressed his mouth back on Bilbo's, as Fíli was busy marking his brother's neck and backside, both brothers thrusting in sync in their respective holes, hitting that oh so beloved prostate every single time.

It wasn't long before the thrust became more impatient, quicker, harder, deeper, until all three cried out, shooting their loads into each other and onto each other. Fíli pulled out of Kíli, as did Kíli with Bilbo, and the three collapsed in a pile of limbs, Bilbo pressed between the brothers, naked as the day he was born, and he had never felt so warm and comfortable as that exact moment.


End file.
